Oft times, users wish to view different types of data in comparison to other data. For example, managers who wish to view different aspects of a manufacturing process over time may wish to view a day's data along with last month's data. In addition, such users may invoke various statistical tools to help analyze the data, especially as it becomes large. One problem with many such tools is that they tend to be either graphical in nature or numeric. Also, many tools cannot be combined with other tools, and thus various “dashboards” or user interfaces may be used to present suites of different tools to users.
For example, such information may be presented to users using various types of graphical diagrams, such as using charts and graphs. In some cases, pie charts may be used to present a comparison of quantitative information by dividing a circle into multiple sections, with the relative size of each section reflecting a proportion of a corresponding quantity relative to the other quantities. In other cases, bar charts may be used to present a comparison of quantitative information with respect to a common metric (e.g., a amount of sales, costs, incidents, etc.) by using parallel bars of varying lengths, with the relative length of each bar corresponding to a relative quantity. Another form of bar chart is a Gantt chart, which may be used to present progress of a project with multiple tasks relative to time.